homecoming
by mistopher
Summary: Carters home Abby missed him romance ensues spoilers for eppys 21-22 and 10-1


I can't believe this day I mean I've had a lot of bad days but this is just too much. Carter's been gone for two weeks. Everyday I was terrified for him especially after everything that happened with Luka. I was afraid to go to sleep every night wondering if the next day I would hear that he was gone and everyday when I woke up I felt the same way. When he gets back I'm never letting him leave again I can't do it 's to hard I can't handle being that scared ever again. I was supposed to pick him up at the airport but that's not gonna happen I cant get out of the ER. I swear that every sick person in Chicago is here today not to mention the car accidents and GSW's that seem to be coming out of the walls. All I want to do is go home. I called his cell an hour ago I told him I'm not going to make it he sounded hurt I hate that but I can't get out of here not if I'm keeping this job witch truthfully right now I'm wondering if I even want to. He said he needed to go home and shower anyway so he would meet me at home. Two weeks of terror and fear that I would never see him again and now I have to wait longer I want the day to end. now! I want to get home to John the only place in the world I want to be right now is in his arms no actually that's the only place I wanted to be for the last 2 weeks. Ok maybe not 2 weeks I was pretty mad at him when he left but that all seems so trivial now. He's home that's all that matters.  
  
I look up and suddenly I see him. He's here, across the room suddenly that's too far. I walk across the ER to him everything around us fades I can't see anything except Carter. Nothing else matters the whole world is in slow motion except for the two of us. When I get to him I stop unsure of what to say or do.  
  
"Hey" he says the same way he's always said it and I know everything's going to be ok that one word makes me melt.  
  
"Hey" I reply with a shy smile.  
  
"Are you happy I'm home?" he asks me with that adorable smirk he always gets.  
  
"Took you long enough." I say smirking back at him. I just want him to kiss me I'm not sure if I can stand here another second without his lips on mine.  
  
"Well you know I could always go home and."  
  
He's talking to me but I can't hear what he's saying all I can think about is kissing him it's to much for me to take so I interrupt him we can talk later.  
  
"Just kiss me Carter," I say I can't wait any longer I need to touch him to feel his lips against mine to know that he's really here.  
  
I don't need to ask him twice. He puts his right hand on my cheek and the other one wraps itself around my back as I wrap my arms around his shoulders then he slowly leans in closer to me. he takes his time I think I'm going to die of anticipation before his lips touch mine every part of my body is alive with energy for this man every inch of me screams for his lips to touch mine. Finally he does and I feel like I'm going to explode it feels like no other kiss we've ever shared it's long and deep and filled with every emotion ether of us has felt for the last two weeks. I can't breathe every part of me is alive and dancing with the heat of this kiss. I want to stay in this moment for the rest of my life if I died right now I would be the happiest woman in the world. Finally he pulls away and we both try to catch our breath I hold on to him tightly I don't trust my legs to hold me up right now. He rests his forehead on mine and I whisper "I'm so glad your home."  
  
Before I'm even fully awake I can feel Carter's arms around me and I smile everything is perfect in this moment I roll over to face him and I watch him sleep he's so perfect everything I ever wanted is wrapped up in this one man. I watch his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes my legs are delicately entwined with his. I decide I can't wait any longer for him to wake up it's too hard. I need to talk to him to touch him to do what we did last night all over again. I run my fingers over his stomach tracing small circular patterns on his skin then I lean up and kiss him on the face. Slowly he smiles and I know he's awake so I kiss him in a trail down to his belly button he runs his hands through my hair and I look up at him.  
  
"Morning" I say trying my best to look innocent.  
  
"Morning" he grins back.  
  
I move off his body and lay my head next to his inches away.  
  
"You were gone so long it felt like you were never coming back" I say seriously.  
  
"Did you miss me?" he asks tilting his head to get a better look at me.  
  
"Yes" I tell him honestly "but I had a lot of time to think to."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Me, us you were right I don't want to put my life on hold anymore, I want this to stick. I'm not saying I want to rush into anything But I want us to grow and to change together."  
  
"Abby I have been waiting so long for both of us to be in the same place there's no place else I want to be except with you" he strokes the side of my face with his finger tips and I feel chills run down my spine.  
  
I bite my bottom lip and take his face in my hands "John I love you" I say "I never want to be anywhere but with you for the rest of my life." Then my serious look turns mischievous and I say but there is something else I want to be doing." Then I push him onto his back and I put a leg on ether side of him sleeping naked definitely has it's advantages. I lean over him and kiss him intensely as my hair falls around us. He kisses me back just as intensely and runs his fingers gently up my back I can feel my body temperature raise immediately. Slowly he pulls away from our kiss and looks at me with a teasing smile.  
  
"You didn't tell me you love me just so you could have your way with me did you?" he asks.  
  
"Are you gonna stop me if I did?" I ask him back while I slowly run my hands lower on his body I feel him tremble and I know the answer. no power in the world could make us stop this now.  
  
"Never" he says in a deep voice that's filled with passion. Then he pulls me down to him so that I'm only centimeter from his face I look into his dark brown eyes and I feel like he is looking through my soul.  
  
"Abby I love you too."  
  
And that's it I can't stand it anymore I want this man I want every part of him I want to touch him to tickle him to please him in every way imaginable until we can't take it anymore and we collapse from exhaustion. I lean into him and kiss him again. Starting something that I don't plan on finishing for hours.  
  
(Ok this fic is the result of an IM conversation between me and Jules last night its 7 am now and I just finished it. Technically it's co written with her so props to Jules you rock! I hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks!) 


End file.
